Madness Combat 9: Aggregation
Madness Combat 9: Aggregation is the ninth installment in the Madness Combat series. With most characters from previous animations dead, Sanford and Deimos attempt to revive Hank while fighting off the Auditor and a new type of mag agent. It was released on March 15th, 2009. Plot The animation starts off with Sanford and Deimos driving on the side of a cliff on their way to fetch Hank's body (which were the orders received at the end of Madness Combat 7.5). While driving, they are oblivious that right behind them is a truck transporting A.T.P. engineers. The truck passes by and cuts in front of their sedan. The A.T.P. engineers open fire on Sanford and Deimos' car but they duck and cover. As their car sets ablaze, Deimos jumps on top of the car, pulls out his two G36s and sends a bullet hell upon the A.T.P. engineers inside the truck. Another A.T.P. truck rams their vehicle from behind but they manage to jump onto it; seconds later their car is obliterated. Once they get on, an A.T.P. engineer tries to shoot them, but Deimos pulls him out and throws him under the truck's wheels, killing him, then fends off a squad of l33t crew agents on scooters, seen killing 2 and one of them ending up as victim of the truck. Meanwhile, Sanford, using his hook attached to a string, fishes out an A.T.P. engineer from the truck's cargo and rams him against the rest of the engineers inside. He then jumps in and takes out the remaining engineer with his revolver. As Sanford doing this, Deimos reloads one of his G36s and lights a cigarette, after this Deimos throws away his smoke, swings into the cab kicking the driver into the passenger seat then killing him. Deimos then receives a message on his PDA informing him about the Primary Improbability Drive's failure, several distorted messages as some form of warning. Afterwards, the normality restoration blast from Madness Combat 8: Inundation can be seen striking the building where the Auditor resides in the background. Sanford and Deimos arrive to the location of Hank's body, jump out, and Deimos picks up Hank by the head. The scene then cuts to the Auditor, who having survived the explosion, sets his head flames to be more solid and sprout from his entire body. He looks up, and sees the hole in the sky form the Normality Restoration. He steps to the right, and says "SO BE IT" He then spawns a dragon sword. Upon seeing Jesus dead, the Auditor in response says: "WHAT IS THIS?" then proceeds to pick up Jesus' halo and put it on, and says: "LETS DO THIS". (Only on YouTube, however.) The halo grants him all of Jesus' powers, and turns red, which matches his eye color and evil persona. Meanwhile, Sanford and Deimos are attacked by l33t agents but quickly dispatch them and head inside. They encounter more agents and slaughter them with ease. Two more agents barge through a door and Deimos shoots one of them with the gun. After the agent is killed, Deimos catapults Hank's body at the second agent causing him to fall off a ledge. The agents below the ledge begin to retreat but Sanford hooks one of them and kills him. Meanwhile Deimos attempts to hack into a control terminal, presumably to find the revival machine. Sanford jumps down and is ambushed by more agents. Sanford eradicates them while Deimos is confronted by two more A.T.P. engineers. He kills them, then puts on one of their masks in an attempt to scare Sanford. Sanford almost fell for the trick and nearly shoots Deimos, and whacks him across the head, knocking off the mask that he stole from the A.T.P. upon realizing it was a silly and childish joke. Sanford points to Hank with his hook with a grumpy expression on his face to let Deimos know that they need to get back to work. Deimos picks up Hank's body and continues. The scene cuts to the Auditor walking towards a building. Using his newly acquired powers, he possesses the two A.T.P. engineers guarding it into an improved upgraded version of engineers with increased combat capabilities, also known as 'Possessed A.T.P. engineers'. The Possessed A.T.P. engineers seem to know what to do and head on to their objective. The Auditor then goes inside the building to find a group of l33t agents hustling each other via card playing. The Auditor angrily smashes the table and orders the men to head out. The Agents pull out their side arms and do what the Auditor says. An untrained grunt cautiously tries to move out of the Auditor's way, but the Auditor responds by slicing him in half, probably for being just a grunt. He heads to the next room and accelerates the production of a new mag agent using a type of hybrid power. The power appears like the dissolution beam Jesus used, but instead he uses it to accelerate the agent's development (at the end of Madness Combat 8: Inundation, the agent was only at two thirds). This agent looks different from the Mag Agents encountered so far: his head seems metallic and does not have a cross to function as a face, his lower jaw was still under construction before he was sent to battle so it had metal plating of some sort instead. Then the scene cuts back to the protagonists. The agents quickly arm themselves with a PM-9, 1911A1 Custom, Benelli M4, and an AT4, but then Sanford quickly eliminated them (you can see an AT4 rocket in the background) while Deimos carries Hank's body. More men head out of a nearby entrance but are all killed by the duo. They enter the facility but are followed by the possessed A.T.P. engineers. After taking out the agents inside, the two possessed A.T.P. engineers head in and pop their rifles on them. The duo is split, and Deimos heads into a room with Hank's body, which he uses to shield himself from the enemy gunfire, while Sanford tries to fight off both engineers in another room. One of the engineers goes back to get Deimos while the other resumes his attack on Sanford. Meanwhile, Deimos dumps Hank's body into the Agent Magnification Chamber, but as he sets it up, the possessed engineer ambushes and kills him. The engineer still shooting his body misses a couple of his shots and hits the Magnification chamber casusing Hank's right arm to grotesquely mutate. He quickly reloads his QBZ-95 and flees when he sees Hank opening the chamber with his hand. The scene cuts to Sanford, who is fending off l33t agents and the second possessed engineer who still mangeges to shoot Sanford's hand. The first possessed A.T.P. engineer arrives and warns the second engineer, and both retreat outside in order to regroup with the Auditor and the Mag agent. Hank, with his large mutated claw-like arm, holds Deimos' body in the doorway as a decoy. When the possessed A.T.P. engineers move in to check, Hank throws a pipe bomb in their direction: The possessed A.T.P. engineers, as well as all of the surrounding corpses, are forced away by the explosion before they can react. Hank jumps out, revealing his mutated body (which is similar to a mag agent, yet smaller) and a claw for an arm. Hank tries to stab the Auditor but he dodges and vanishes, so instead he takes on the Mag agent, killing it by shanking it off a cliff after a short skirmish. Sanford arrives to the battle field, but much to his disgust and shock, finds Deimos' mutilated corpse. He is then attacked by the Auditor and gets into a small sword fight with him as Hank picks up a large axe that the Mag Agent was wielding. As he and Sanford (who picks up a FAL) prepare for battle, the Auditor absorbs the surrounding corpses and grows larger. The last shot of the movie is a close-up of the Auditor; then the screen fades to black and the words "To Be Continued" are shown. Weapons Image: 1911A1 MC7.png|1911A1 Custom Image: Ak47 MC7.png|AK-47 Image: ASVal MC9.png|AS Val Image: AT4 MC8.png|AT4 Image: Axe MC7.png|Axe Image: Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image: Baton MC4.png|Baton Image: Benelli MC9.png|Benelli M4 Image: Beretta MC8.png|Beretta 92 Image: BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image: Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image: Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image: Colt MC9.png|Colt Revolver Image: Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image: FAL MC9.png|FAL Image: Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image: Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image: G36 MC7.png|G36 Image: Hook MC9.png|Hook Image: Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image: L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image: L22 MC8.png|L22 Image: M11 MC8.png|M-11 Image: M14 MC8.png|M14 Image: M16 MC8.png|M16 Image: Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image: MagAxe MC9.png|Mega Hammer Image: MK23 MC6.png|MK-23 Image: MP5K MC8.png|MP5K Image: MP7 MC8.png|MP7 Image: Pipe.png|Pipe bomb Image: PM9 MC9.png|PM-9 Image: PPK MC8.png|PPK Image: QBZ MC6.png|QBZ-95 Image: SR3 MC9.png|SR-3 Trivia * After Sanford and Deimos's car was destroyed, the background continued to move by even though the wheels were no longer turning. * When Deimos checks his PDA, it is revealed that there are 3 Improbability Drives listed (Primary, Small and Secret) of which two have failed (Tricky's and The Auditor's). The third improbability drive is still functional but its location and owner are unknown, but it's possible that it could be the Sheriff's drive, which is still at the train tracks in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. * If you look at Deimos' PDA you will see someone trying to communicate to him pleading not to 'toy with him' and revive Hank as well as the words "HAAANK I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE". ** The Auditor was probably trying to hack Deimos' PDA, as these are seen on the PDA: "USE CauTION", "DO NOT TOY WITH ME", "NORMAF1TY RESTORATION IN PROGRESS", "NORMAfTY HANKTION IN PROGRESS", "HAANK", "RESULT IN NOHANKITY", "1", "1", "1HAAAANK", "1DO NOT ATTEMPT REVIVE", "1DO NOT ATTEMT NO IVE", "I SEE WHAT YOURE", "1DO NO THINKING IVE", "fHANK", "NO HANK". * Deimos can briefly be seen communicating with somebody through his headset, presumably telling them that Sanford and Deimos have located Hank. This suggests that the 3 protagonists not only work together, but are from some sort of organization or underground agency fighting the Auditor. A poster in Madness Combat 7.5 also gives hint to this. * If one were to pause the episode and zoom in on the computer Deimos was typing on, it can be seen that he lowered Hank's intelligence. Krinkels has even stated that Hank is now mentally retarded with an intelligence level of 3 (compared to the average l33t agent's intelligence of 9). * On Newgrounds, this animation got a "Review Crew Pick". It is the third Madness Combat episode to get this. * When Deimos uses one of his G36s to defend himself the one he left on the ground somehow disappeared. * If you zoom in on the sign outside of the room Deimos revives Hank in it says "Agent Magnification" which would explain Hank's new size and why the Mag agents are so big (although Hank's new size was not as large as a mag agent; this could be because he did not spend much time in the chamber of or the fact that some of the bullets used to kill Deimos wrecked the terminal). * This is the third episode to have Hank revived on-screen. * While Sanford was fighting the Auditor, you can notice that the Auditor's feet are missing for a brief moment and the flames on his head were faded like in Madness Combat 8. * When you look at the truck, it had blood on the right side only, but when it rolls up to Hank's body, there is some blood on the left side, this could be from the agent on the motorcycle that we did not see die, and a further A.T.P. engineer that might have been from the truck that disappeared after Deimos opened fire on it. * Deimos is the only corpse that is not absorbed by the Auditor. * The Auditor's newly-acquired Halo disappears while he is possessing the Mag Agent: V3 and during his fight with Sanford, not to appear again until he absorbs 12 corpses. * Sanford's revolver fires ten rounds, but it only ejects 6 shells when he reloads it. It might be that Sanford reloaded off-screen. * Krinkels has said that this episode has the most frames of every episode in the series, more than 10,000. The reason it isn't the longest is because Krinkels animated at a different FPS (frames per second) rate, 33. He currently animates at a 30 FPS rate. The frame number was beaten by MC10. *This episode has an unusually low kill count for being a 5 minute episode, mostly because there were more scenes that advanced the plot than most episodes. * The preview for this episode was released on August 17th, 2008. * When Deimos is shooting at the l33t agents on motorcycles, you never see the last one die. * In the beginning scene, there are two trucks. The first truck mysteriously disappears. It can be because the truck has most likely parked at another entrance in the base. * This is the first episode released to take place during another episode at some point. While Deimos is driving, a normality restoration bolt destroys a building, the same building in the ending of Madness Combat 8: Inundation. * This was the first episode to have more than 1 protagonist. Krinkels continued this throughout the Sanford and Deimos episodes and MC10. * In the YouTube Version of this episode, uploaded by Krinkels, the Auditor says an extra line: "LET'S DO THIS", this line can be found when decompiling the episode. This isn't seen in the .swf videos. * The building that Hank is found dead beside is the last building in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, with the difference of rooms since the protagonists took a different route. * Sanford's hand wound disappears after the Auditor hits him with a baseball bat. * In the same area an A.T.P engineer can be seen with an AT4, there is another one with a Benelli M4 with a stock, but, in Madness Combat 10, the stock disappeared. * There are 2 places where Hank has been before in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, the outside where Hank lies dead and the outside where Mag Agent: Torture hit Hank to, with all the dead bodies there. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes